Tocasia
Tocasia was a human archaeologist who was researching the Thran empire in Kolios. She became teacher to Urza and Mishra with whom discovered the Mightstone and Weakstone. Her death began the feud between the Brothers that would later lead to The Brothers' War. Teaching Urza and Mishra The Brothers' father entrusted them into the care of Tocasia, an Argivian archaelogist who studied Thran relics in the Fallaji-controlled deserts bordering Argive. Out from the vengeful gaze of their stepmother, Urza and Mishra worked as scholars on the site, eager to explore the mysteries of the past. Urza enjoyed recreating the wondrous artifact creatures of the Thran. Mishra favored the ancient tales of the Fallaji diggers. Both were invaluable members of the Argivian expedition. Journey to Halcyon It was upon one day that the archaeologists stumbled upon the wreck of an ancient Thran flying machine, an ornithopter. The Brothers’ and their peers immediately set out to rebuild this wondrous machine. The construction was a success, and Urza was the first human since the Thran who had enjoyed the thrill of the skies. Mishra followed his brother into the sky, returning with a discovery that astounded everyone greatly. There were markings in the desert, depicting mythical creatures of old. Urza quickly transformed these drawings into a series of mathematical equations, each detailing a possible Thran dig site, with a central site of particular importance in the midst of the lesser ones. Together, Urza, Mishra, and Tocasia set out in the ornithopter to uncover the secrets of the Thran. After barely escaping an encounter with a desert roc, the three adventurers found themselves upon the ancient ruins of Halcyon, center of Thran enlightenment. Urza renamed these ruins Koilos, after the Old Argivian word for “secret”. Discovering the Mightstone and Weakstone Upon exploring the ruins, they discovered a central room housed deep within a series of caves. In the center of this room, an ancient powerstone sat upon a pedestal. History is questionable upon which Brother touched the stone first, but both Brothers soon found themselves the owner of one half of the powerstone they coveted. Unfortunately, this discovery came at a price. The Thran artifact creatures which had guarded the powerstone had been awakened and sought to destroy their liberators. Urza used the power of his gem on the creatures, but only succeeded in making them more powerful. The trio fled, until it was apparent that Mishra must try his own gem. His gem had the exact opposite affect, weakening the su-chi until they could only lumber towards them. The trio escaped the ruins, quickly finding themselves once again the prey of the giant roc. However, in a fit of ingenuity Urza managed to restore one of the ruined Thran spider-like artifact creatures nearby. The elder brother used this machine to destroy the roc, which was sent crashing into the pursuing su-chi warriors. Tocasia breathed a sigh of relief. That was more than enough adventures of her lifetime. She was grateful to be alive, soon to return to her work. The Brothers were less enthused. Each of the Brothers blamed each other for activating the Thran’s defenses. The argument increased in intensity, eventually coming to blows. Tocasia broke up the fight, scolded the Brothers, and set about making preparations to return home. Death She tried to get both brothers to hand the stones to her, a neutral third party, so she could examine them without their arguing, but neither trusted her, each believing she would give the stone to his brother. This distrust and anger reached critical mass one night, when each Brother used his stone to attack the other. Tocasia stepped between the stones, trying to stop the fight. Both brothers lost concentration and an explosion took place, which killed Tocasia. Mishra fled, and the excavation camp fell apart without Tocasia's influence. In-Game References Quoted or Referred to Grapeshot Catapult Mightstone Mishra‘s Workshop Onulet Ornithopter Primal Plasma Su-Chi Urza's Factory Weakstone Category:Human Category:Brothers' War Storyline